Ancient Sentinel
Overview The Ancient Sentinel is a reoccurring mega-boss encounter introduced in the 2.85 Patch for players who have defeated the Ancient Construct and are level 50 or more. It appears in the Ancient Ruins, after a brief dialogue between the characters. The Ancient Sentinel is comprised of three different parts: * Main Body * Melee Weapon System, the rake arm on its left * Ranged Weapon System, the laser arm on its right Each part has its own pool of health and armor, as well as unique set of attacks. Each part has an incredible amount of damage reduction against all damage types, and coupled with a devastating array of indirect line-of-fire attacks that can target multiple spaces of the battlefield; the Ancient Sentinel is truly a challenge for even the most experienced armies. The Ancient Sentinel has 2400 and both the ranged and the melee arms have 1100. Altogether, the Ancient Sentinel has a whopping total of 4600 with . That is more than twice as much health that the Ancient Construct has which is''' 2100''' with . The Ancient Sentinel can be beaten by destroying the main body but less and . The spawnrate of the Ancient Sentinel is 3 to 8 days. Rewards Strategy All three parts of the Ancient Sentinel have an unbelievable amount of damage reduction, so that a Rank 5 Tank Killer will only do about 150 damage, assuming all shots hit. The Melee Weapon System can be stunned while the Ranged Weapon System can be frozen. Freeze and stun suspectability changes between the two arms; you need to test it first before launching a full attack. Fielding Soldiers could be a disadvantage since the Main Body and the Ranged Arm have attacks that have high armor piercing AND critical bonuses against infantry. The Melee arm has critical bonuses against Vehicles, and is ineffective against infantry. Tanks tend to have more health and armor as well as better damage reduction to survive the Sentinel's onslaught. One working strategy is to use 2 Rank 6 Veterans, 2 Rank 6 Raider Recruits, or 2 Eagle Eyes (Equal defense and dodge but way less health) in the front line. The high dodge and defense of these units allow it to survive the attacks of the Sentinel as long as the Ranged Arm is out of action. This strategy also helps when there are no vehicles in the front row. It makes the melee arm unable to use the checker attack, making it nearly useless. The Ranged arm can be frozen, which takes it out of action for a few turns as well as making it more susceptible to every damage type. Note that replaces its damage reduction with 125% susceptibility. Fielding a unit capable of paired with a high-rank Tank Killer can dispatch the Ranged Weapon System quickly. However, Tank Killers are not recommended for fighting the Ancient Sentinel as they die quickly. Also, it can be affected by the "Flammable" status effect, which replaces its damage resistance with a damage increase of 400%. Unfortunately, the only unit that causes this status effect is the Weapon Technician. After putting the Flammable status effect upon it, it can easily be taken out by a R4 Tank Killer. The Melee arm can be stunned, and given that it has the lowest cooldowns on its attacks, stunning this arm can buy the player a turn to do some damage to the Sentinel or heal a critical unit. Also, the Melee Arm's most devastating attack can only hit vehicles on the front line. If there is only infantry on the front line then the attack is negated. The main portion of the Sentinel is immune to all current status effects, and has even more damage resistance against attacks than the Ranged arm or Melee arm. However, it has little resistance to the Legendary Boar's "Chilling Breath" attack, so fielding Legendary Boars would be a good idea, especially since they have a decent amount of health and armor. Unit Stats/Profiles Ancient Sentinel (Body)|Ancient Sentinel (Body) Ancient Sentinel (Melee)|Melee Weapon System Ancient Sentinel (Ranged)|Ranged Weapon System Gallery File:Ancient sentinel.jpg|Ancient Sentinel view hero_ancient_robot_2_body.gif hero_ancient_robot_2_arm_left.gif hero_ancient_robot_2_arm_right.gif hero_ancient_robot_2_body_attack1.gif hero_ancient_robot_2_body_attack2.gif hero_ancient_robot_2_arm_left_front_attack1.gif hero_ancient_robot_2_arm_left_front_attack2.gif Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:2.85 Patch Category:Immunity Freeze Category:Immunity Poison Category:Immunity Stun Category:Immunity Fire Category:Crushing Attacks Category:Explosive Attacks Category:Fire Attacks Category:Piercing Attacks